Everlasting Friendship
by Areoblue
Summary: Two friends at heart live life, doomed to be separated. Only fate could have decided that they meet again...but why doesn't he remember? Regal/OC pairing.


Hey guys. I...had to write this down before I eventually forget about it.  
>So anyways, this is the life story of one of my original characters, Kiera Toruya. She was my fictional best friend I came up with years ago that always kept me close to Regal before I knew about the joys of self-inserts. She is an elementalist, a person who can utilize all the elements to her will. And when she was really young, she met her only friend, Regal. Well stuff happens and eventually Regal dissapears off the face of the earth. Kiera was really close friends with him, so many years later, she goes on her own journey to Sylverant (for some reason she thinks he's there. I haven't quite figured that out yet) around the time he was in the middle of serving his sentance. So enjoy.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.**

* * *

><p>"<em>HAPPY FRICKIN BIRTHDAY!" Kiera's father shouted in her ear.<em>

_Kiera, disrupted from her slumber, nearly collapsed out of her bed. "Daddy…go away." _

_Kogan gave his daughter a smirk. "Get dressed kid. Today's the big day."_

_The now eight year old girl's eyes widened. She wasn't looking forward to this day; never was. "All right." Kiera responded transparently in an attempt to make her father leave the room. As soon as the door closed, she clutched her head in despair._

"_I don't want to do this!" she screamed._

_The young elementalist would recall watching all of the other _older_ children fight some of the most terrifying monsters with their developing powers. She was deeply afraid of those monsters, watching saliva drip from their mouths, or their eyes glow bright red. The other kids would constantly taunt her about her fear, but no one ever told her father. He was practically clueless on the whole affair. _

If only he could understand… Kiera would often think.

"_Today, Kiera!" Kogan shouted through the window._

_The young child jumped to the window and opened it quickly, yelling out to her dad. "I'm coming!" Pulling a fresh outfit together, she bolted to the door; only to pause and stare at her hand, which slowly became engulfed in a blue flame. _Why is mine a different color from everyone else?_ Kiera concealed the fire before exiting her house._

"_You okay, kid?" Kogan gave her a concerned look. He had been noticing something odd about her the past few days. She seemed…upset._

"_Yeah."_

_The two made their way towards the gathering of tribe members awaiting them. Kiera hesitated as her father continued onward, over to the other tribe elders._

_Kogan raised his hands in the air, expecting the group's full attention. "Today, is a special day for our village. It is my daughter…Kiera's birthday today. After many years of training, she has finally turned the age of eight and is now ready to take on the trial of warriors before us. With her newly found powers, Kiera will take on the ravaging beast we have set out in the forest for her. Now as tribe leader, I, Kogan Toruya, wish my daughter…" He gave the young girl a proud look. "…Good luck."_

_Kiera walked up to her father, the whole village cheering in excitement. Kogan crouched down to her, embracing her in a hug._

"_Be safe, child."_

_She swallowed the large lump in her throat, beginning her journey into the forest. On her way, Kiera passed by some of her so-called friends, all of them sneering and teasing her. _

"_Have fun dying, coward." Champlain, a boy she disliked greatly only because he was the children's ring leader, taunted silently. This caused all of the other children to laugh as everyone watched Kiera slowly fade into the thick forest._

* * *

><p><em>Kiera visibly shook as she traveled into the darkness, the shouts of the villagers died off with every step she took.<em>

I'm gonna die out here.

"_Why is Champlain so mean?..." She scratched her head in thought. He was a jerk just like all of the other children. They all distanced themselves from her just because she was the daughter of their mighty chief. The only friend Kiera ever had was her pet lizard, Nojiko. Nojiko didn't talk at all, but yet, he was always the one to listen to her whenever something was wrong. She constantly kept wishing Nojiko was with her, but Kogan kept telling her no._

"You have to do this yourself, Kiera_." His words echoed in her mind._

"_Dang it…where is this monster?" The 'confidence' in her voice was almost enough to fool anyone. The reality was, she was terrified of any monster in particular. As a matter of fact, the sudden roar of a nearby golem caused her to spring five feet in the air. Upon turning around, Kiera found the monster only feet away. It was a golem; a monster made completely out of solid rock, its towering figure reached up to just above the tree tops._

_Kiera screamed. Its large stature frightened her greatly. She knew she could be squished from it just stepping on her. What was she to do?_

_Hesitation was surely not an answer. Kiera found herself incapable of moving, and was now hurdling into a large oak tree to her left. The golem had delivered a swift punch to her right side, which was the cause of her sudden movement. She met the surface of the bark with a sickening crack._

_Kiera struggled in regaining her composure. "…L-let me think…" she studdered in her speech, followed by coughing up blood._

What did dad say? The earth element was weak against…crap! Was it water? Or was it wind?

_Her mind was focusing on too many things at once. She was in complete fear of the golem; the fear was obstructing her memory; her memory was the only thing keeping her from figuring out her questions. Well, that and the horrid pain in her back, which was only made worse as the creature sent her, flying again. This time she crashed into a rock. Her vision became blurred, she was seeing red._

Daddy…I don't want to die…

_She staggered as she stood, conjuring up some wind to see what it would do. Kiera mustered up as much as she could, sending it at the golem, but fell short with near to no effect. Her powers were weak, just like her. She suddenly realized this and figured water wasn't going to help kill it either._

_The golem stomped up to her, it's footsteps creating miniature earthquakes as it trod. The creature was now inches from her face._

_Kiera could feel herself letting go. The monster didn't even put up much of a fight, and she still ended up coughing up blood. Why was it that all the other kids could do this?_

Who am I kidding?

_She knew why. She was scared. She couldn't do this. Kiera knew she was going to die. Upon blacking out, a noise similar to steel on concrete was heard. That was the last thing Kiera could recall before she lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>"…<em>First aid…" a male voice rang quietly in Kiera's ears.<em>

_Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a man, not much older than her father, was crouched in front of her, his eyes closed. She blinked. "..w-wha?"_

…Angel wings?

_The man suddenly opened his eyes, staring the young girl straight in the eye. "Don't try to talk. I'm almost finished." He spoke sternly._

_The seriousness in his voice made Kiera instantly quiet. Instead, she decided to study the man in front of her. He was wearing a strange purple tunic, its style not commonly found in Angale, let alone Tethe 'alla. The man had crimson hair that stuck out in some random directions, but still managed to keep a nice shape. His bangs hung low in front of his face where the serious look remained. He had closed his eyes again in deep concentration. It was then that she noticed his hand was directly in front of her chest, not touching it of course, or else this would have been an awkward situation. A faint glow resonated from this hand. He was healing her…_

_What bewildered her most were the dazzling blue angel wings that stuck out of the man's back. They sparkled brightly, lightly flapping back and forth as wings would do._

_The presence of the strange man caused her to hesitate, but she found courage to speak anyway. "…who are you?"_

_Without opening his eyes this time, he spoke again. "Didn't I tell you not to talk?" This time, his voice held a sort of comfort to her. The glow slowly dissipated and he finally stood up, opening his eyes again. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"_

"_Um…" Kiera was at a loss of words. She instead glanced over at the two halves of golem spread out on the ground._

_The man followed her gaze, eventually looking back at her. "…I see. You're from that village then?"_

_She nodded quickly. "A-Angale…"_

_The older male paused before he crouched down to her once again, reaching into his pocket. He retrieved a small item, a pendant of some kind. It was a rectangle, with colors of green and yellow, strung on a chain. A strange lettering was on the front of it._

_He pointed to the foreign language. "It means courage. This is a courage medallion. You will need a large quantity of bravery if you are going to survive in a village such as that one. This will help you." He handed the object to Kiera, who took it graciously. "Be brave."_

_Kiera gave the pendant a long look before glancing back up, but the man was already gone. "Thank…you…" She put the necklace on around her neck as she stood up. The monster was now dead. She could go back now. The girl began her lengthy journey back to the village, when she heard a quiet cluster of shouting nearby. Making her way towards the noise, she found the shouting becoming louder and more menacing. She could also make out…crying?_

What?

_She stood for a second, listening to the voices. The mean shouts were familiar, like the taunts and teasing Kiera heard constantly from the mean children. The crying was constant but choppy as it was interrupted by shouts and screams of fear. Someone was getting beaten up by the sounds of it._

_Kiera could feel her feet pound on the grassy surface as she raced to the rescue. The words "Be brave" echoed in her head. She felt the trust and pride that mysterious man gave her along with the pendant. It was really working._

_She ended up just behind a tree right next to the scene. Taking a glance over, she found Jack and Avian, two very mean village boys, but were still always intimidated by Kiera since she would always tell her dad everything they did. They conjured up rocks with their elemental powers and throwing them at…another boy? This boy wasn't one she had seen before in her village, so of course those two were pelting him with stones. Jack and Avian hated outsiders._

_Kiera blanched as the rocks those two were throwing kept getting larger, thus making the young boy's horrible injuries much worse. He kept crying in pain and telling them to stop, but they wouldn't. She couldn't stand it any longer, seeing the large gash across the boy's forehead._

"Be brave."

_She stepped out of hiding, inhaling deeply to strengthen her voice. "STOP IT!"_

_Jack and Avian halted, giving her a long stare. _

"_But out, Kiera." Jack hissed._

"_Yeah…" Avian followed. "This guy's an outsider. He's not supposed to be here. You know that."_

_She walked over to the other boy, standing in front of him like the man did for her. "But he doesn't. What you're both doing is horrible. Just wait till I tell daddy…"_

_The young boy looked up at the girl in awe, his blue hair falling away from his bruised and battered face._

_Jack scoffed, glaring at her. "Oh, no! Is the big girl gonna run home and tell on us to her daddy? Go ahead then! By the time he gets here, this guy will be dead!" He pointed to the blue-haired child._

_Avian gave his friend a worried look. "Um…Jack? I can't get in trouble with chief Kogan again…my mom's gonna ground me…"_

"_Shut it, Avian!" It was obvious Jack had enough of the chief's daughter. She always got her way, and he always got in trouble. It wasn't fair._

"_Who said I was leaving?" Kiera muttered, staring the two down._

_Jack gave his friend a look. "Ready, Avian?"_

"…_Ready." Said boy moved over to Jack, and the two worked up their strength to put together a massive boulder. This one was big enough to kill both Kiera and the strange boy._

_Kiera didn't move, but this time she was filled with confidence rather than fear._

_The boulder came hurdling. Before anyone could realize the situation, a rush of boiling water flew up to the obstruction, causing it to melt into a pile of wet sand right in front of Kiera._

_The two boys gasped. They looked at the girl in fear._

"_Your frustration brings blindness." She reached down, grabbing a fistful of sand and letting it sift through her fingers. "Your blindness…brings nothing but weak dirt. Go home."_

_Jack and Avian complied, leaving Kiera and the other boy alone. Feeling nothing but pride, she remembered the other male's presence. She turned around, looking down at the boy; a smile was planted on her face. "You're okay now."_

_The blue-haired male looked up at her._

_She crouched down to his eye level, realizing he probably wasn't much older than her. "What's your name?" She stretched a hand out to him._

_The boy hesitated a moment before taking her hand with his, hoisting himself up. "…Regal. My name is Regal."_

* * *

><p>Kiera opened her eyes, noticing the darkness enveloped around her.<p>

_That dream again…_

The thirty-year old female stared into the dying campfire. Letting out a heaving sigh, she clutched her head. She massaged her skull, causing her long, orange hair to ruffle as she drew her gaze to the Sylveranti sky. He had to be here. She knew he did.

_Regal…I'm going to find you…no matter what._

* * *

><p>:D<p> 


End file.
